Gurdian Angel
by Lostlover2012
Summary: Lucifer always took care of Gabriel, protecting him from the harshness of all the world. He loves him with all his heart, and has taught him all he knows. When he was sent to hell, Gabriel went into depression, thinking he would never see him again. What will he do now that Luci's out of The Cage and ready to see him again? Rewrite in 2nd chapter. Not Slash
1. Original

**Okay- I got bored… So here we are. A random fan fiction about Gabriel and his brother, Luci. I hope you like it, it was mainly written for fun. I hope you like it anyway. **

**...**

**Above was my original authors note. **

**I really sucked at writing then- a big step up from what I had previously written- but God- it was still pretty bad.**

**Read and bring tissues to cry because of all the grammar mistakes.**

**The second chapter is a rewrite because... Well... THIS STORY IS TERRIBLE. **

**So... Yeah... Um.. Enjoy I guess? **

* * *

Gabriel just wanted them to stop fighting. His brothers, that is. He had been hoping that they would stop, and they could be a family again.

Whole.

He felt alone without his bigger brothers to reassure him, and take care of him.

He missed his whole family in general. He never had felt this lonely.

Sure, messing with the Winchester's had been fun but he missed playing pranks on his brothers with the help of Lucifer, who taught him everything he knew.

He took care of him whenever Michael got mad and went too far, after a silly little prank went wrong, hurting him in ways he had tried to forget for so many of thousands of years.

Lucifer helped him through it all. He protected him from the harshness of the world.

Then Father made humans and Lucifer fell. He thought he could never feel so alone… But he was wrong. When he left Heaven, he thought he could go find Lucifer, but failed.

He refused to go back; Michael was the one to cast _his_ Lucifer to hell in the first place.

He refused to go crying back to him.

No, he was on his own now.

So he made a name for himself, he left his old life behind. He was no longer Gabriel, the Archangel.

Now he was Loki the demi god.

He spent thousands of years playing tricks on people, trying to fill the hole that was left, where his family should be, but wasn't.

He used it as a sort of consolation.

It worked awhile, no screw ups… That is, until he met Sam and Dean Winchester.

He knew who they were- he could tell because of their similarities to Michael and Lucifer's auroras.

Each angel has a different aurora, their inner being, whatever you want to call it. It leaves a mark on all their true vessels, Gabriel's breath caught in his throat when he saw Sam.

Maybe he could use him to find Lucifer. Was the first thought that came to the trickster's mind.

So he began his little game, playing with the boys.

He did this for some time, turning the youngest into a car and even killing Dean hundreds of times.

Such fun.

Yet again- the tricks did nothing to fill the void where his heart would be. Finally, he stopped his little games and joined their little 'Team Free Will.' It was only to get to his Lucifer though; he missed him and knew that playing these little tricks with them was only because he was scared to face his older brother. Scared to come face to face with the person he loved most, even more than his father.

So when he finally came face to face with him, his angel's blade In hand did he realize _just_ how much he missed his bigger brother. But only whenever Kali, Dean and Sam got out of the room, did he drop the blade and look to his brother, who had complete confusion written across his face.

"Lucifer. You have no idea how much I've missed you..." Tears fell from the younger archangel's eyes as his older brother's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but still he walked over to comfort his brother, not knowing what else to do.

Lucifer knew this wasn't a trick- Gabriel _really_did miss him. He had no clue just how much he had missed Gabriel as well.

"Gabriel, it's okay." Lucifer said, wrapping his arms around the now shaking figure of his younger brother.

"Lucifer…. I've missed you…" Gabriel sobbed into his shoulder, holding onto the devil with all his might. He never wanted him to go again.

"I've missed you to." Lucifer said soothingly, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Don't ever leave again Luc." Gabriel's sobs finally stopped sobbing but held onto him with all his might.

"I won't Gabriel. I won't." He promised, sounding sincere.

And sincere he was, keeping to his word. He spent the rest of his eternity with his younger brother, protecting him from everything that went bump in the night. Just like a big brother is supposed to.

His guardian angel was back.

* * *

**So- did you like it? I did. It spent me like 40 minutes… I got really bored… nothing was on TV and I had nothing to do. So TADA- Here it was born. I hoped you liked it, and reviews would be nice… (Hint hint x3.) :P.**

**...**

**Above was my original authors note... Was I always this much of a whore? 'I hoped you liked it, and reviews would be nice...(Hint Hint x3.)' Geez... What the hell was I thinking?**

**Anyway... If your brain survived that, the second chapter is a rewrite, as mentioned above.**

**Also- I swear, there are no 'Hint Hints' there, because I'm not that much of a review-whore now. **

**Um... Why are you still reading the authors note? **

**Creeper...**

**Go read the second chapter... Shoo... **


	2. Rewrite!

**You know, I was rereading my 'Guardian Angel' story, and I was thinking...**

**Damn this sucks.**

**Really- I wrote it without knowing basically anything about Supernatural.**

**I decided... **

**This needed a rewrite, one that is more likely to ACTUALLY happen in the TV show...**

**So here we are.**

**A more twisted, better written version of Guardian Angel...**

**Enjoy.**

***Warning: You may need tissues.. It gets pretty sad... Also, Character death. Just warning you.* **

* * *

Gabriel just wanted them to stop fighting.

His brothers, that is.

He had been hoping that they would stop, and they could be a family again.

Whole.

He felt alone without his bigger brothers (and sister, in Raphael's preference of vessels.) to reassure him, and take care of him.

...Be there for him.

Like a normal family does.

That they were ever normal...

He missed his whole family in general.

He never had felt this lonely.

Sure, messing with the Winchester's had been fun but he missed playing pranks on his brothers with the help of Lucifer, who taught him everything he knew.

He took care of him whenever Michael got mad and went too far, after a silly little prank went wrong, hurting him in ways he had struggled to forget for so many of thousands of years.

Lucifer helped him through it all.

He protected him from the harshness of Heaven (and soon to be made, Hell.)

Then Father made humans and Lucifer fell.

He thought he could never feel so alone…

But he was wrong.

When he left Heaven, he thought he could go find Lucifer, but failed.

He figured he could locate The Cage, maybe.

Gabriel was wrong.

He refused to go back; Michael was the one to cast _his_ Lucifer into hell in the first place.

He refused to go crying back to him.

No, he was on his own now.

So he made a name for himself, he left his old life behind. He was no longer Gabriel, the Archangel.

Gabriel had long died.

Now he was Loki the Demi-god.

He spent thousands of years playing tricks on people, trying to fill the hole that was left, where his family should be, but wasn't.

He used it as a sort of consolation.

It worked awhile, no screw ups…

That is, until he met Sam and Dean Winchester.

He knew who they were- he could tell because of their similarities to Michael and Lucifer's auroras.

Each angel has a different aurora, their inner being, whatever you want to call it. It leaves a mark on all their true vessels, Gabriel's breath caught in his throat when he saw Sam.

He was so much like his brother and he never even knew it.

Maybe Gabriel could use Sam to find his brother.

But... considering he was still in The Cage, his attempts were useless.

Might as well have fun with the boys though.

So he began his little game, playing with the boys.

He did this for some time, turning the youngest into a car and even killing Dean hundreds of times.

Such fun.

Not a distraction enough though.

Yet again- the tricks did nothing to fill the void where his heart would be. Finally, he stopped his little games and joined their little 'Team Free Will.'

It was only because they were coming close to finding Lucifer- if the boys could do it, he couldn't risk getting the chance to see his brother again.

So when he finally came face to face with him, his angel's blade In hand did he realize _just_ how much he missed his bigger brother...

Only his bigger brother wasn't there anymore.

Lucifer no longer was Lucifer- he wasn't the same person...

It appeared his brother had long died out- this person was evil, twisted.

And ready to kill.

As his own blade sunk into his chest- he had no more hope of ever seeing his brother again.

Lucifer was gone.

And then, so was he.

...

* * *

**Okay, I knew what I was writing and while I was rereading for mistakes- I almost started crying.. **

**Success! **

**Also... I know Raphael didn't show up in a Girl Vessel until season 6... I just wanted to add a little more -Gabe-ness to the story.**

**So...**

**Yeah.**

**Bye. **


End file.
